Dreams of the past
by geritashipper123
Summary: nearly 19 years ago (to the day) the nation of Spain disappeared, leaving behind a lover and a daughter he never knew. 19 years later, that daughter bumps into makoto tachibana after seeing him race with the iwatobi swim club. with the people from his dreams start appearing, makoto begins to wonder what really is going on... features rinharu, reigisa, spamano with many others.
1. Chapter 1

**_A: CIAO. I'm so excited to write this fic. _**

**_R: *growls and clings to Spain* _**

**_A:inspiration came from me watching free! Iwatobi swim club and thinking "what the fuck is Spain doing here" XD_**

* * *

What do you do when your lover dies?

Most will fall to peices.

But what was worse was not knowing he was dead,

But not knowing he was alive either.

Picture that...

Then you know what Romano feels.

Everyday since he disappeared feels empty. He feels like he has nothing left. He has nothing left. He was gone. He had disappeared.

Romano had been feeling this for 19 years.

His lover disappeared 19 years ago

... Him. He disappeared. And the only reason he was still living was because of their daughter.

He didn't even know that she was there's. He thought she was his sister.

Alisea, Sicily. He had given birth to her in secret.

She was His child.

And He had no clue.

She was the only reason Romano was still alive.

19 years. How much longer?

"Spain... Come home to me"

* * *

_"_"_

_He still couldn't make out his own words, but His voice sounded different. It was deeper. And it had a different accent. _

_He saw the back of him, the man who plagued his dreams, with red hair and a curl. _

_He wasn't looking at him._

_"_" he said again. _

_The man didn't look at him, he didn't know why he wanted him to look at him. _

_The man finally started to turn, but before he could catch his face, he woke. _

* * *

Makoto tachibana shot open his eyes and sat up straight.

He panted, shocked. "... I had the dream again. I saw him. God damn it who is that" he sighed and got out of bed, muscular chest glistening with sweat from thrashing in bed. He dressed quickly and went downstairs. His family was on vacation for a while. He would have gone but he had too much to do.

He walked up the steps "haru. Are you up" he knocked. The door actually opened, and rin stood there. "Ohayo makoto." He smiled "ohayo rin-chan" makoto said "may I come in?" Rin let him enter and makoto looked around "haru in the bath?"

"Yup" rin sighed "a month in a relationship and i still can't get him out of that water. How do you do it?"

"Years of practice" makoto laughed a bit. "You have to use his love of water." He went to the bathroom. "Haru-chan?"

"Didn't I tell you not to call me chan?" Haru said without looking up.

Makoto smiles a bit "come on haru, we have school" he prodded

"No. I'm not going" haru didn't even open his eyes

Makoto sighed in fake sadness "shame. It's supposed to be warm today. We could go in the pool at practice." Haru looked at him with one deep blue eye. "... Promise?" Makoto nods and haru stands, bathing suit on.

Makoto can't help but smile.

Almost, but not quite, forgetting about the strange boy he's been seeing in his dream for nearly a month.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A: ciao! so i figured out when this story takes place. after season 1 of free ends, instead of rin staying at samezuka, he transfers back to iwatobi and joins the swim team, where he and haru admit to each other. the story starts a month after. oh, and rei and nagisa come in in this chapter!**_

_**R: she doesn't own hetalia or free… *still clinging to spain***_

_**S: *lost***_

* * *

romano groaned as he walked through the large bright building. the large floor to ceiling windows let in so much light, and he could hear the noisy meeting room from here.

the loud echoing from the hallway wasn't doing his smashing hangover any favors either.

what? its the week of the anniversary of the day he disappeared. drinking himself to oblivion was obvious.

sighing as he opened the door (owwwwwww it squeaked) he walked past the other countries and their looks of pity, sitting and resting his head on the table.

even the idiotic countries in the room knew better than to disturb him.

the talk resumed, quieter than before but still pounding, and romano let out another half groan.

no one asked if he was ok, or how he was doing. even feli had given up on that some time during year 4. the only people he talked to were alisea and lithuania.

alisea because she was his kid

lithuania, because he had lost his brothers, latvia and estonia. they had disappeared with spain.

the two struck up a conversation over theories, and had become friends in a way. but at least lithuania had poland.

he was basically alone.

he was alone.

* * *

the trio walked into the locker room after the last bell to find nagisa and rei, eating each others faces. rei's hands were up nagisa's shirt and nagisa looked comparable to a puddle.

makoto could _feel _his ears turn red.

he floundered for words or even a sound to signal them to stop, rin in the mean time, had started yelling at them to get a room, while at the same time holding haruka back from stripping and diving into the pool before they tested the chemicals and temperature.

when rei and nagisa did realize there was an audience, they jumped apart, blushing like…

_a tomato._

gasping quietly as a hand moved to his head as pain blumed at his temple. a tomato? what an odd thing to say…

"mako-chan? are you ok? i know you could be uncomfortable but you look like you're about to throw up." nagisa's worried voice reaches his ears and he blinks "ah? oh! no no im fine i mean…" he babbled as his ears turned even more red causing the tomato comparison to come back and his headache to get worse-

"tachibana-kun?" amakata-senseis voice pulled him out of his mind. he realized that he was sitting on the bench and that the others had slipped out to the pool. his headache was fading and he wondered just how long he had been sitting their for. "tachibana-kun are you ok? you look like you're sick." she said in that teacher voice of hers. "i do?" he said quietly, trying to clear his head without shaking his head and making the pain spike again. "hai, your rather pale. and… you look like you're not doing well." she placed a hand on his shoulder "maybe you should go home." "im fine sensei." he waved her off and stood, trying not to feel dizzy. it would pass. it always did. amakata-sensei nodded and left him to get changed.

he sighed. another episode? over a blush? my god, what was wrong with him?

checking to make sure he had a few minutes till practice, he pulled out a little book and quickly wrote something down before changing, showering and heading out, leaving it open on his bag.

'todays episode; caused by the thought of someone blushing like a tomato. what an idiotic comparison… and i thought of that boy from my dreams again…. that one with the curl.'

* * *

_**A: i tried my hand at Japanese honorifics... i hope i did it right! if you have advice help me? anyway... poor Mako-Chan… and where are Latvia and Estonia i wonder? ;D**_

_**(GS123: while writing this i realized that the massive secret Alisea and Romano have been keeping in my ask spamano came out… oops. also this whole book is dedicated to one of my BEST friends, who didn't stop pestering me to watch free until i did. LOVE YOU MITZA-CHAN ;D)**_


End file.
